


Good Vibrations

by JauntyHako



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel has a gift, Gadreel is a sweet innocent daisy and nobody can convince me otherwise, It's dirty talking, M/M, Sexshop!AU, but it's still a gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JauntyHako/pseuds/JauntyHako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this AU!Prompt: sex shop employee and slightly flustered customer au <br/>It got a bit out of hand. And by 'a bit' I mean it was supposed to be some innocent fluff and turned into all out smut. I have no idea how that happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't meant to get so smutty. I guess instead of Gabriel I should have let Jesus take the wheel.

 

 

Gabriel prided himself on being able to read thoughts. It worked only at work, but then it _worked_. The customer entering right now through the discrete entrance, blushing crimson red, had 'This is a terrible idea' written all over him.   
Not like he saw this particular face for the first time. In fact this customer would have been a patron by now, if he ever overcame his mortification long enough to buy something. Occasionally he got as far as picking something up, but he always put it back before he reached the counter, fleeing the shop and not turning up until weeks later. Gabriel had tried to talk to him before, up until now to no avail.

He didn't look like the stumbling, fumbling type. Mor like he could pick up Gabriel with no effort whatsoever and fuck him against the wall. His jaw was fucking _chiseled_. And yeah, maybe Gabriel was crushing on him. A little.

Still he looked at the dildo's on display as if they were going to eat him. Time to help out.

Gabriel sauntered over, hands in his pockets to look as non-threatening as possible. He couldn't entirely hide his grin.

 

„Looking for something specific?“

 

The customer almost jumped right into the display. He  _did_ knock over one of the dildos, a blue model that glowed in the dark. He caught it mid-fall, blushing even deeper when he realised what he held and put it back on it's stand with trembling hands.

 

„Uh, um … not really. I … um … oh god.“

 

He looked so mortified that Gabriel took pity on him.

 

„Hey, it's alright. Nothing to be ashamed of. Okay?“

 

This time he nodded, cheeks still red, but more composed. A little more at least.

 

„So, how can I help? Something for your girlfriend? Boyfriend? Or for yourself?“

 

There had been two reasons why Gabriel took this job out of any other to pay for his college tuition. One, it was fucking hilarious working in a sex shop and the employee discount didn't hurt either. But the bigger reason was that he was good with people. He had grown up in a family so prudish that when the time for the sex talk came the only advice Gabriel had gotten was 'Don't do it'.   
He didn't like the fact that people went around the world never discovering the joys of masturbation. He wanted to help.

 

The customer stumbled through his explanation that read much like a justification.

  
„I don't really … have a significant other. So, I guess it would be for me? I'm not selfish or anything, just … I don't know, I just … I was curious. And I thought, looking can't hurt, and … oh god, I feel like a creep.“

 

„You shouldn't. Hey, how about I give you a little tour of the shop? Just looking around a bit, no pressure. Name's Gabriel by the way. You can call me Gabe if you want.“

 

He got a smile for that. Gabriel got the feeling that this guy didn't smile too often.

 

„Gadreel. And thank you. For being nice about this. I must sound like an idiot to you.“

 

„Nonsense.“ Gabriel said as he led Gadreel to the lingerie section. Best to start of easy.

 

„A lot of people think masturbation is this dirty shameful business.“ he continued, pulling out a pair of silk boxers. „And that's how they go about it. Hands in your pants, rubbing for five minutes, done. But there's so much more about that. Masturbation is feeling good about yourself. Imagine wearing these.“ he said, lowering his voice. Gadreel reached out hesitantly, feeling the smooth fabric. „Just for yourself. No one's around. And you just go about your business, cleaning or cooking or whatever. And all the time the silk's rubbing over your skin, cool and smooth.“

 

Already Gadreel swallowed. Apparently he  _was_ imagining it. Gabriel put the boxers aside, easy to find should he want to return later and pick them up, and went to the next part. Gadreel followed like a puppy. And  _there_ was an image just for Gabriel alone.

 

„Or maybe you want to feel sensation all over? Spreading out on your bed, satin sheets, fur covers? Run your hand through them, like that.“

Gadreel did, stroking the fake fur with his large hands. He was fascinataed enough by the sensation that he, hopefully, didn't notice Gabriel following his movements with rapt attention.

„Imagine it over your entire body, _kissing_ your skin with every move. You lie on your back, just relaxing, your hands all over your body, the fur under you. It moves with you, like warm grass under your feet.“

Gadreel hadn't taken his hand out of the fur yet. But he smiled.

 

„That doesn't sound very sexual.“ he admitted.

 

„It isn't. Not yet. As I said, masturbation isn't just about getting yourself off. It's about relaxing, feeling good. Sure you can jack yourself off hard and fast, ten minutes before work. To release tension, why not? But every now and then you want to enjoy yourself. Build it up slow until your entire body is humming. Feeling warm and and wet and breathless until every cell in you just wants to _come_.“

 

That had Gadreel swallow again. He hung on Gabriel's lips.

 

„You want more?“

 

A nod. Gabriel gently pulled him in the right direction to the massage oils and lubricants.

 

„I bet when you masturbate you use only lotion? Or just your own precome.“ He didn't wait for Gadreel's answer. Instead he took a sample oil and squirted some of it on Gadreel's hand.

„Rub it together, yeah like that. Notice how it gets hot? How would that feel on your cock, spreading all over, rubbing it in, your hands gliding over just right. None of your skin catching, no roughing up. Just smooth motion all around. You could play with yourself for hours and it would just get better with every minute.“

 

Gadreel still massaged the oil into his fingers, mouth hanging slightly open. Gabriel realised he had crossed the line of professionality some time ago. Well, no sense in turning back  _now_ .

 

„Or maybe you're feeling adventurous? Want to know what it's like playing with your hole a little. Ever tried that?“

 

A mute head shake.

 

„You should try. Just get your fingers good and wet, like they are now. And then you touch yourself, wherever you want. There's this place, between your ass and your balls, when you rub it, it just sends a shiver through you. And from there you go further, test the waters. Always take it slow. Touch your hole, circle it. Not penetrating just yet. You still have your other hand free, grip your cock with that and just fuck into your hand. Slow, deep moves, building up.“

He had stepped in front of Gadreel and stood on his tip toes, whispering into his ear. He could feel Gadreel's erection against his stomach, heard the man taking deep, shuddering breaths.

„And it all grows just more and more intense, every _ripple_ going deeper than the last until you just _can't take it anymore_.“

Gadreel's hips made a jerking motion probably not entirely conscious. His penis poked into Gabriel's stomach and he felt his own erection straining against his pants.

„But you delay it just a little bit longer. Take your time. You never thought you could take that much, you're on the edge, so close you are _almost_ come crashing over. But you don't. Not yet. Just a little bit more. And you tighten your grip around your cock just a little bit more, the lube getting even hotter under your hand, while you press a finger into yourself, filling yourself up.“

 

Gabriel didn't think Gadreel was capable of coherent speech anymore – he barely had been before – and was all the more surprised when he spoke up.

 

„How does that feel?“ The rasp in his voice almost made Gabriel come on the spot. He pressed up against him and felt Gadreel's hands on his hips drawing him closer.

 

„Amazing. You're all sensitive and fired up, hot and wet. The friction will kill you, just one finger, maybe two. But you will feel so full. And everytime you push deeper it will go straight up your spine, spreading out all over. You'll never want to stop. So you continue, riding your fingers, jerking off at the same time. And _that's_ when you'll come, every muscle thrumming, spilling all over those pretty new sheets.“

 

Gadreel gasped for air, his head falling into the crook of Gabriel's neck as he came, his hips jerking into Gabriel.

 

He stood there without moving for at least a solid minute, trying to get control over his breathing. Gabriel had his arms wrapped around his back, keeping him on his feet. He gently stroked Gadreel's back, feeling that if this had been dirty for his own standards, it might just have been too much for a man blushing at the mention of dildos.

 

„Wow, that was …“ Gadreel finally said, still breathing deeply, still shuddering every now and then. „That …“

 

„Yeah. I know.“ Gabriel said, chuckling lightly.

 

„You don't do that with every customer I take it?“

 

„No, you're special.“

 

He felt Gadreel smile against his neck and was a bit surprised to feel lips against his pulse.

 

 

Gadreel ended up buying the lube and a bunch of other stuff. He also bought Gabriel dinner.

The greatest reward to Gabriel personally though was seeing Gadreel three months later, writhing on his sheets, stuffed full with a vibrating plug, begging for Gabriel to finally take the cock ring off.   
Not that that would happen anytime soon. Gabriel had to make use of his employee discount after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on Tumblr ( http://chelsea-hako.tumblr.com/ ) and taking fic requests if my askbox says I do.


End file.
